Re-Upload: Abnormal
by kentangoreng
Summary: Jun itu normal, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya jadi 'belok' setelah bertemu bocah kecil kesepian di halte bus siang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tertarik pada seorang bocah kecil SVT fict. JunHao(JunhuixMinghao) Romance Comedy Yaoi Child!Minghao(7 yo) Teen!Jun(18 yo) OOC. thanks to iceu doger


Abnormal

" _Jun itu normal, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya jadi 'belok' setelah bertemu bocah kecil kesepian di halte bus siang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tertarik pada seorang bocah kecil"_

SVT fict. JunHao(JunhuixMinghao) Romance Comedy Yaoi Child!Minghao(7 yo) Teen!Jun(18 yo) OOC

* * *

' _Jun? bisa tunggu aku di halte bus 'kan?'_

Jun memutar bola matanya malas setelah menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari hyungnya, Yoon Jeonghan. Ia mencebik kesal, lalu membalas pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

' _ya_ '

Jun rasa dua huruf itu cukup untuk membalasnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya. Setelah menemukan halte yang dimaksud, ia memilih duduk di bangku besi yang disediakan disana. Tak banyak orang, hanya seorang lelaki paruh baya dan juga siswi yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Bus pertama datang, membawa kedua orang tadi naik kedalamnya dan meninggalkan Jun sendirian. Ia memilih acuh dan terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

 _Hari ini Twice comeback, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan momen itu_.

Telinganya termanjakan dengan suara emas dari idolnya, membuat dirinya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari earphonenya. Sesekali tersenyum melihat idolanya bertingkah begitu imut di panggung.

 _Tapi itu normal 'kan? Dia seorang lelaki dan ia pikir itu_ _ **sangat**_ _normal_.

Matanya mulai tak fokus saat merasa seseorang mencolek pahanya. Dasar mesum, pikirnya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangannya, menatap kearah pahanya.

 _Please! Jun Speechless melihatnya_.

Rahangnya jatuh kebawah, matanya membulat. Nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang tuhan sajikan dihadapannya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, seorang bocah lelaki kecil dengan rambut coklat yang ikal dan tubuhnya hanya terbalut baju yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana pendek diatas lutut yang tertutupi oleh panjangnya baju yang ia kenakan. Belum lagi tatapannya yang Jun bisa deskripsikan sebagai tatapan seekor _puppy_ yang hilang dari induknya.

 _Astaga! Jun gemas!_

"ungg.. permisi" cicit anak itu dengan suara lucunya.

Jun jadi gugup sendiri, "i-iya?"

"itu… maaf… apa _samchon_ melihat kakakku?" anak itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

 _Seberapa tua kau Wen Junhui? Sampai kau di panggil samchon padahal kau masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahmu!_

Jun menggeleng spontan, "aku.. tidak melihatnya"

Terlihat dengan jelas raut kecewa dari anak kecil itu, ia menampakkan senyum manisnya sebelum membungkuk dan meninggalkan Jun. Jun jadi merasa kasihan pada anak itu, bukan karena dia _super_ imut, tapi ia memang merasa iba padanya. Siapa sih yang tega meninggalkan anak semanis ini di jalanan Seoul yang ramai? Jika ada orang jahat yang menemukannya lalu menculiknya bagaimana?

"hey" panggil Jun pada anak tadi yang kini sudah menjauh beberapa kaki darinya. Anak itu menoleh, lalu memiringkan kepalanya imut tanda kebingungan.

Jun bangkit, lalu mendekati anak itu, "aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi mungkin aku bisa menolongmu untuk mencarinya" Jun memamerkan senyum kecilnya, membuat wajah si anak menjadi cerah dan senyum manis tadi mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"benarkah? _Gomaweoyo samchon_ " anak itu meloncat-loncat senang lalu menerjang Jun dengan pelukan di pinggangnya. Ngomong-ngomong, tingginya hanya mencapai pinggang Jun.

Wajah Jun merona, "ba-baiklah, tapi berhenti memanggilku _samchon_ , aku tak setua itu"

Anak itu melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap mata Jun keheranan.

"kenapa? Minghao pikir wajah _samchon_ terlihat keren" ia memajukan bibirnya sedikit kedepan, membuat Jun ingin mengecup bibir tipis itu.

 _Tunggu, Jun bilang tadi dia itu normal. Kok dia ingin mengecup bibir bocah tadi yang jelas-jelas dia itu seorang anak kecil, dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki._

Kita tanyakan itu pada Wen Junhui nanti. Kita kembali pada Jun yang kini sudah salah tingkah karena ulah anak lelaki itu.

"benarkah?"

"betul, Minghao tak bohong"

Jun tersenyum kikuk padanya, " _arra arra_ , mulai sekarang kau panggil aku _hyung_ , oke?"

Anak itu tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk cepat, "siap, _hyung_!"

Jun mengacak rambut ikal anak itu, "anak pintar, siapa namamu?" ia meraih tangan kecil itu untuk digenggam dan di bawa menyusuri trotoar.

"Xu Minghao. Minghao juga belum tahu nama hyung" anak bernama Minghao itu mendongkak menatap Jun dengan tatapan penuh kepolosannya.

"ah, aku lupa. Panggil aku Jun, Jun _hyung_ "

Minghao mengangguk mengerti. Ia kini memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jun. Ia takjub melihat betapa besarnya tangan hyung yang baru ia kenal tadi. Tangannya bahkan tampak tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang berasal dari telapak tangan yang sedang menggenggamnya kini.

"oh ya, kakakmu perempuan atau lelaki?" tanya Jun.

"kakakku perempuan, namanya Xu Seyoung" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"hari ini kakakmu memakai baju berwarna apa? Mungkin kau ingat"

Minghao tampak berpikir sejenak, membuat Jun menatap kagum akan keimutan yang berhasil di ciptakan oleh bocah kecil ini.

 _Bahkan Sana Twice pun kalah manis dengan Minghao._

"yang Minghao ingat, Seyoung _noona_ memakai kemeja merah dan juga celana panjang" ujar Minghao setelah berhasil mengingat-ngingat tentang kakaknya.

"dimana kau terakhir melihatnya?" tanya Jun kembali.

"kalau tidak salah, di depan toko itu" ia menunjuk sebuah toko antik di seberang jalan dengan jemari kecilnya.

"mau melihat kesana tidak? Barangkali kakakmu masih di sana" tawa Jun yang membuat Minghao mengangguk antusias.

Mereka menyebrang melewati _zebra cross_ lalu berjalan kembali menuju toko barang antik yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Minghao.

"hey, itu sepertinya kakakmu. Lihat dia tampak kebingungan karena mencarimu" Jun menunjuk seorang wanita yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Wajah Minghao makin berbinar karena menyadari itu memang kakaknya.

"Seyoung _noona_!" teriak Minghao yang langsung membuat wanita tadi menoleh kearahnya. Ia berlari pada wanita yang di panggil _noona_ olehnya.

Jun tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya Minghao setelah menemukan kakaknya. Ia berjalan mengikuti lari kecil Minghao yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Ia takut melihat Minghao jatuh ketika berlari.

 _Bukan takut sih, ia hanya tak mau melihat kulit porselen itu tergores oleh trotoar._

Minghao menghamburkan tubuhnya pada pelukan kakak perempuannya.

"astaga! Kukira kau benar-benar hilang, _noona_ mencarimu kemana-mana" wanita itu memeluk erat adiknya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Jun yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Minghao. Ia tersenyum pada Jun sejenak.

"terima kasih sudah membantu adikku" ujarnya lembut. Jun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"oh ya _noona_ , perkenalkan ini Jun _hyung_. _Hyung_ ini yang membantu Minghao mencari _noona_ " ujar Minghao penuh semangat saat memperkenalkan Jun pada kakaknya.

"Xu Seyoung _imnida_ " wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jun, ditanggapi dengan jabatan tangan dari Jun sendiri.

"Wen Junhui"

Setelahnya, kakak dari Minghao kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jun dan mengajak Minghao untuk pulang kerumahnya. Minghao memeluk Jun kembali, lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"hyung, lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya, Minghao sayang Jun hyung!" saat Jun berjongkok untuk membalas pelukan Minghao, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah kecupan melayang di pipinya.

Minghao melepas pelukannya dan kembali berlari pada kakaknya, meninggalkan Jun yang masih berjongkok ria disana. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jun.

Tangan Jun meraba kulit pipinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Minghao, ia merasa hangat pada hatinya entah kenapa. Ia bangkit lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"apa aku sudah _kurang_ normal sekarang? Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang baru kutemui" ia berbalik untuk pulang ke kediamannya, sebelum getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia merogoh saku almamaternya, menemukan ponselnya bergetar tak berhenti menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Dilayar ponselnya tertera nama "Jeongbabohan hyung". Ingatannya kembali, seharusnya ia menunggu Jeonghan di halte sekarang. Ia menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya.

' _DIMANA KAU WEN JUNHUI?'_

Jun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara Jeonghan yang melengking.

"maaf hyung! Aku kesana, lima menit lagi!"

' _cepat Wen! Atau aku aka-'_

Jun langsung memutus teleponnya, ia berlari kembali menuju halte bus sebelum hyung galaknya itu murka dan menghancurkan halte bus yang notabene milik pemerintah itu.

' _masa bodoh dengan Jeonghan hyung, aku sekarang benar-benar senang!_ '

* * *

"hyung, mungkin aku kini sudah tak normal" aku Jun saat sudah berada di dalam bus. Jeonghan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengarnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku baru saja bertemu dengan bocah kecil di halte tadi" jelas Jun.

"jangan ceritakan, langsung intinya saja, aku tak mengerti perkataanmu" pekik jeonghan yang membuat Jun menatap malas padanya.

"intinya aku seorang _shota-con_ sekarang dan aku menyukai bocah lelaki yang tadi kutemui di halte"

Jeonghan menggeleng lalu menepuk pundak tegap Jun.

"bro, kau benar-benar sudah tak normal"

 **-FIN-**

 **Shota-con : seseorang yang suka pada anak-anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki, kasarnya sih pedopil.**

aku re-upload ini karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis tadi hihi...

Big Thanks to **iceu doger** yang udah nemuin kesalahan di ff ini yang bahkan aku sendiri gak sadar

Mind To Review?


End file.
